Take it All
by OrionNott
Summary: A modern non-magic AU story about the adventures of Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson.
1. AN

This is a modern non-magic AU story about adults Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. I'm sure everyone wants Hogwarts based stories but this is what I've got for now. I'm gonna try to make the characters exactly how they are, but since is about them being older and in a different time, it might be a little different. (HP/RW BZ/GW NL/DT mentions of HG/RW and slight HG/TN HG/LL PP/DM)

Warnings: language, sexual content, alcohol use

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling.


	2. One

"Can you at least think about it?"

Hermione Granger sighed, setting her teacup down lightly before frowning at her best friend. His eyes pleaded with her to listen, yet she just shook her head and ran her fingers through her mess of curls. "Harry, I don't know. I do like my job- even if they are all bigots."

Harry Potter, her long time best friend and practically her brother, was only looking out for her. Of course she understood, but she could take care of herself and he knew that all too well. His proposal was for her to leave her well-paying government job after a small scare, which included a deranged man and a gun. The man unfortunately got away before his capture, but she doubted he would be back.

Removing his glasses, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ronald's worried about you too. For the whole night after we watched the news, he wouldn't shut up about how you could've been hurt. He insisted that I phoned you right then to see if you were all right."

"Ron worries too much. He's like a middle-aged house wife." Hermione laughed, bringing her teacup up to her lips, smiling until it hurt.

Harry chuckled and took her other hand, squeezing it. "We both worry about you."

Her smile faded and her felt her heart skip a beat. He was so cute when we worried about her. It was like they were actually siblings who couldn't stand to see each other get hurt. It was different from how he worried about Ron, who is his partner. Her brows scrunched together and her lips twitched. "I know."

"I mean, some psycho named Tom comes into the building with a gun. Hell yeah I'm going to be worried." He laughed nervously as she scolded him by slapping his hand.

She grew anxious again at the thought and looked away. Yesterday a man walked in and pulled out a hand gun, yelling about how he was going to take over. One man, claiming he could overthrow the government by himself. The ridiculous sod even gave them his name in what she assumed was some attempt as a power move. Did he think anyone would know who the fuck Tom Riddle was? When several employees pulled guns on him did he realize he was outnumbered and ran.

"Hermione."

Breaking from her trance, she blinked at him, giving a smile. "My break is over. You should get back to Ron before he starts panicking. Tell him I'll stop by tonight after work so he knows I'm alright."

Harry nodded, chewed his lip for a moment while watching her, and then nodded again before standing from his seat. "Alright. Call if you need us to come get you."

Hermione waved as he left and waited till she couldn't see him anymore to glance at her wrist watch. She actually still had fifteen minutes before she had to leave, so she sat there and finished her tea, pulling out a book for company. Although she could read the words clearly, they just weren't processing as her mind drifted to thoughts of her school days.

Harry, Ron and herself were inseparable in high school. She did well in classes and tried to get the boys to take it seriously, but they were too busy getting into trouble of all sorts. They would even pull her into their shenanigans which scared her endlessly. She worried about failing or being expelled but neither were bothered by it. She tried dating Ron, but they soon agreed their affection wasn't that of lovers and decided to stay as friends. As for Ron and Harry, they started dating a couple years after graduation when they realized that being apart was too much to handle.

Shaking her head, Hermione snapped the book close and placed it neatly inside her bag. She tossed down money for both her and Harry's tea and left, stopping outside the doors. The cold wind had immediately slapped her in the face and she tugged her scarf over her mouth.

The trip back to the office was short, and she relished in the warmth the moment she walked in. She greeted Neville Longbottom, a high school friend and colleague, who was seated snugly in his spinning chair at his desk, adjacent from her's. "So, how's Harry?"

"Just fine. He and Ron are doing great." The curls of brown hair bounced as she dropped into her chair, smiling at the man. "I told him about you and Dean." She grinned at his flushed face and as he tried to cover it with his scarf. "He said you two should go over for dinner."

Neville quickly recovered and nodded adamantly. "Yes, we will do that. I'll talk to Dean and text Harry soon about it. Will you come?"

Hermione stared at him, debating quietly, her lips pressed together. She knew she should, but wanting her friends to catch up on their own was something she wanted. She had plenty of times to speak with Neville and Dean and had recently went to dinner with them. "Sorry, I probably won't be able to. I hope you boys have fun though."

The rest of the day went smoothly, that is, without the disturbance of a manic man trying to kill everyone. The occasional accident of spilling coffee or, in Seamus's case, deleting a whole file occurred but was easily taken care of. She was just finishing up paperwork when her phone lit up and buzzed against her desk. Sighing at her best friends name, she tapped the green icon and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello, Ron."

"Oh thank god, Hermione answered." Ron let out a deep breath and assumed he was speaking to Harry. "Is everything okay, 'Mione?"

She laughed as she stapled a stack of papers and handed them off to Padma Patil who was making rounds. "That's what I should be asking. Didn't Harry tell you I'd stop by after work?"

"He-He did. But 'Mione we just wanted to make sure you were alright. Another department has been hit and Harry got called in to go and check it out. He's leaving now, so he can come get you afterwards?"

Hermione glanced at Neville who was watching her. "No, that's fine. I drove today and I'm not going to leave my car again." She mumbled out, nervously tapping her pen against her thigh. The last time she left her car over night, the windows were busted and some of her belongings, thankfully nothing personal or valuable, were stolen. "I'm leaving now, I'll be right there."

The drive over to Ron and Harry's home was uneventful with terrible music that she wished would get out of her head. Jogging up to the front door, it immediately opened before she could knock and Ron pulled her into his arms. He dragged her into the house, taking quickly and asking her questions.

"How was work? Did anything happen? I know you met with Harry, but nothing happened on your way back to work?"

Hermione chuckled and she nodded. "Ron, please. I'm okay, if you keep worrying like this you'll sound like your mother."

Ron frowned as he crossed his arms. "I will not."

"I agree. You are starting to sound like your mother." Harry laughed as he stepped into the room, staring lovingly at his partner. "But that's alright, I sort of like it." He kissed the redheads cheek before hugging Hermione.

They moved to the living room, getting comfortable on the couch and cracking open a beer. She had denied it several times since she was driving but caved in eventually, taking small sips. The two were staring, watching her as if she were a stranger who invited herself into their home. "What?"

Ron sighed, gripping Harry's hand and looked away. Harry didn't meet her eyes either and took a drink from his bottle. Hermione narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when Ron looked up. "We want you to seriously think about leaving your job." Her jaw dropped but she couldn't get a word out before he spoke again. "There's a bookstore that opened up close by your apartment, I think it'd be great for you."

"Are you kidding me?" She hadn't meant to say that, but she was in shock that they would try to find her another job. "Guys, I love my job. It challenges me and keeps me busy. I'm not going to just leave because you two are fretting over one incident!"

Harry groaned and placed his bottle down, staring hard at her. "You don't understand. It's gotten worse and I fear it will only get scarier. This man, Riddle, has got supporters backing him and even doing his dirty work. Some people with freaky masks showed up at the other building. Two people were injured there, Hermione. We just want you to be safe."

Of course, that information just had to singe into her nervous as she tried to process it. It was highly possible this man would be back to the archives building, the one which she works in, and bring along his friends. Whatever he wanted, and she assumed he wanted the world, the place to start would be to take all the important information. Her nose scrunched as she debated the outcomes but all seemed mostly devastating on her end.

The couple was still waiting for her to respond but she didn't know what to say. She could lie to them, but Hermione hated lying to her closest friends. Grabbing her keys and sitting her half empty bottle, she gazed at them before saying, "I'll think about it."


	3. Two

Fingers dug roughly into the sheets as she stretched her arms, toes curling and her neck cracking. Pansy Parkinson let out a yawn before dropping her face back into the sheets, letting out a moan. Her bare back felt chilled by the cool breeze and she turned her head, seeing the window was open. Pushing herself up onto her knees, she corrected her underwear and sighed deeply. Untangling the white sheet from her legs, she stepped off the bed and hurried shut the window, snatching up a forgotten shirt and pulling it sleepily over her head.

"Draco." Pansy called out in a groggy voice, and she quickly cleared her throat as she stumbled down the hall. Her insides felt dry and she still didn't know her way around the large, beautifully designed Italian summer home and it was starting to upset her mood. Making her way down the stairs, she looked around quickly. "Draco!"

"What?" Draco Malfoy grumbled irritably as he closed the back door. "I was outside. It's fucking freezing out there."

She narrowed her eyes, rubbing her thighs and wishing she had put on some pants. "Ugh, why the hell did we come to Italy in the fall? It's fucking cold. Damn Blaise for even suggesting this and then leaving early." She hissed as she walked across the chilled wood flooring towards the kitchen. "Did you make breakfast?"

Draco scoffed behind her as he followed closely. "Fuck no. Anyways, hurry and eat. I think it's time to head back home."

Pansy stopped suddenly and turned with her nostrils flaring. "Why?"

"Something is going on and I have work to do. We've been here for two weeks, isn't that long enough?" The blonde moved passed her and she stuck her tongue out at his back. "Seriously Pansy, it's time to be an adult and join the world again."

She huffed to herself and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and joining him in the kitchen. The rest of the day was spent packing and making sure the home was back in order. Flying back took the whole night. Draco slept. Pansy gazed out the window or fiddled with her cellphone but it didn't last long before she tried to fall asleep. They took a cab back to Draco's house, where she had kept her car and left without saying goodbye.

When Pansy arrived home, she dropped her bags and collapsed on the bed. She didn't know how long she had slept before her phone buzzed and she tiredly answered it. "What?"

"Good morning, sunshine." Blaise Zabini's soothing voice chuckled through the phone and she groaned- it was aching her head.

"What do you want?"

His soft friendly voice disappeared as he got to business. "I need you to run an errand for me." She cried into her pillow and just knew he rolled his eyes. "I know you just got home, but please. Go to Building 4 and find me any files on a Tom Riddle. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"And why the hell is Draco not doing this? The only reason we came back was because he said he had work to do."

Blaise didn't speak for a moment and she figured he was talking to someone. "Draco is here. He is working. No one can leave right now, so please do this for me."

Pansy sat up and started tugging her shoes back on. "Fine." She grabbed her keys, not even bothering to check her appearance, and walked out the door. "Who the fuck do I even talk to?"

"Well," He started, and she heard a click of his tongue. "You won't like it, but speak to either Longbottom or Granger. Tell them I sent you." He sighed and she could hear a voice in the background talking. "Okay, I have to go now. Please bring me anything you find. Thanks, sunshine." With that, he ended the call.

She dropped her phone on the passenger seat and banged her hands against the steering wheel. She was exhausted and hungry and she didn't want to do this right now, especially see either of her old schoolmates.

The gate to the buildings was heavily guarded; more than it usually was. When she tried to ask what was happening, the guards ignored her and told her to move on. Building 4 was too far luckily, but the speed limit was enough to make it seem like a thirty minute drive. Blaise and Draco were in Building 7 which was much farther from the entrance but thankfully closer to the archive building.

Pansy crossed her arms as she entered the building, waiting for the person standing behind the desk to get off the phone. Her narrowed eyes looked around the room casually, taking in the bland walls with occasional paintings and some plants that needed desperately to be watered. She sighed noticing some pictures on the wall, ignoring the way her stomach flipped when her gaze landed on a photo of a smiling girl with brown curls framing her face. She was holding a book close to her chest and standing next to the highly well known prosecutor, Harry Potter.

"Miss?"

Her attention snapped back to the lady at the desk, who was smiling impatiently. "I need to speak to, um," Pansy frowned before deciding on a name. "Neville Longbottom."

The woman tilted her head as she looked at a book in front of her. "I'm sorry. It's seems Mr. Longbottom left early today. Shall I leave him a message for you?"

"No." Pansy snapped, looking away and huffing. "What about Hermione Granger?" Just saying the name left a sour taste in her mouth. A taste she hated that she highly enjoyed. "Isn't she here?"

Taken aback by her attitude, the woman nodded and pointed to the right. "She's down the hall, take a left and you'll find her."

Pansy didn't even thank the woman, turning on her heel and walking in the direction she was told. She didn't want to see her, not now, but she was doing this for Blaise and when he asked you to do something, you'd better do it. As she got to the corner, she stopped, taking a deep breath. Hermione was sitting at her desk, writing away at something, her long hair pulled to the side and held together with a thick red hair-tie. She wore dark not-too-tight jeans, a white top and a red jacket that cut off just below her elbow.

Her jaw tightened and her feet were moving on her own. Before she could process it, she was standing beside the woman, her hands on her hips. "Granger."

Hermione's head shot up and brown eyes widened at the sight of her. When those eyes finished scanning her face, she swiveled her chair around to properly face her. "Parkinson. How can I help you?"

"Blaise sent me to pick up any information about 'Tom Riddle'."

She saw a quick flash of recognition in her eyes and watched as Hermione stood, her pretty little fingers typing quickly on the keyboard. She grabbed a set of keys and turned back to look at green eyes. "Um, follow me."

Pansy followed as she was told, wondering through halls, weaving around employees and occasionally greeting old friends. It was a wonder how many of them actually moved on to work here from college, but of course it was natural. Every one of them had taken the same classes, it was a government program after all. They reached a door, just a plain door, and she watched as curls bounced around and heard the jingle of keys.

The room itself looked just like a library with rows of selves stocked with books and files. The place was a mess, and she couldn't help but mutter to herself. "Don't you have better rooms for this shit?"

If she heard her, Hermione chose to ignore it. "Zabini called me this morning about the files, so I did some digging and was told to find them in here." Her fingers traced the shelves as she led the way and stopped at one.

"Oh? How did that happen? You two weren't exactly friends in college." Pansy sneered but thoughts of maybe the two seeing each other was on her mind. Blaise would have told her though. As she examined her some more, she noticed that she has changed a lot since her college days. Certainly, since grade school to their senior year, Granger was so,done who took study seriously and didn't bother with social rank. Her hair was messier back then and her fashion sense was that of an elderly woman.

Hermione's gaze lingered on a spine of a book for a moment. "People change, Pansy." The use of her first name cause her body to tense. "And besides, Zabini is tolerable." She reached up and grabbed the book, gently wiping the cover and opening it. "I think this is it." She stepped closer to Pansy and sighed as she flipped the pages.

Although Pansy had other plans, strangely irked by the girl's words. She snatched the book, slamming it shut and turned a sharp gaze to meet her brown eyes. "That will be all, Granger. There's no need for you to look at these files."

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment before her jaw tightened and she crossed her arms. "You haven't changed at all, Parkinson. You are still absolutely awful." She pushed passed her and opened the door, waiting for her to leave. "Tell Zabini he used up all of his favors. You may leave now."

 _You are still absolutely awful._

Pansy sneered and stormed out of the dusty room, weaving back through the people and the desks, and out the door to her car. She roughly turned the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, wanting to give this over to Blaise and Draco and go home again. She ignored the speed limit, stepping on the gas and making it to Building 7 in five minutes.

Without stopping at the front desk, she went straight to Blaise and Draco, dropping the book onto the table. The two looked up, clearly startled by her entrance. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Granger. Stupid little-"

Blaise cut her off, holding up his hand and narrowing his eyes. "Stop right there. There's no need for name calling, Pansy."

Anger surged in her and she couldn't stop herself from snapping at him. "What, are you two dating?! She seemed to talk fondly of you."

Now Draco's attention was on his friend. He may have gotten over his insecurity from the girl beating him in grades during school, but that didn't mean he liked her. He'd always complain about her and it wasn't like it would just go away. Everyone always thought the blonde might have secretly liked her in a way. Respect? A crush? No one knew.

"We are friends. Is that such a hard concept for you two?" Blaise grumbled, picking up the book. "Can we please get back to work? Is this everything?"

Pansy shrugged and leaned against the desk, kicking her foot out. "I guess, it was all she gave me. It looks like there will be enough for you to go off of." She leaned her head back and let out a breath, wishing she had a cigarette right now.

"You two didn't look over it?" Draco growled out, giving her a look of disbelief.

When she shook her head, Blaise sat down and groaned. "Pansy, I swear to god. I asked Hermione to be apart of this investigation." Pansy felt her heart stop and inwardly sighed. "She's smart and I think she could help us out a lot. Did you just take it from her and leave?"

Bingo. She was getting angry again, it was boiling in the pit of her stomach and it was going to all come out. "You didn't tell me any of that! I didn't think she needed to know anything about it."

"She didn't say anything to you?"

"All she said was to tell you, you used up all your favors."

Blaise's jaw visibly tightened and his dark green eyes narrowed sharply. He wasn't a scary person, at least not until his plans were disrupted or something huge upset him. Now was when he was frightening, and Pansy knew she fucked up big time.

"T-Tell me about this Tom Riddle. What happened?"

Draco nodded and pulled out some papers. "While we were gone, Building 4 was hit by this Tom Riddle. He was in possession of a weapon but soon left and wasn't caught. Building 2 was hit the next day by supporters of this guy and several people got injured. Witnesses stated that Riddle wasn't with the group." He sounded disinterested and shook his head, dropping the papers back in the folder.

Blaise leaned back and closed the book, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Pansy, you can leave now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Pansy was shocked, feet frozen to the floor and her mouth gaped. Draco groaned and left them, taking the folder with him. "I need to think."

"What the fuck?" When he didn't respond, she sneered and turned away, taking quick steps out of the building. She just wanted to go home. She had had enough of today.


End file.
